Amores Imperfeitos Song Fic RH COMPLETA!
by Roberta Nunes
Summary: As coisas não precisam ser perfeitas para serem inesquecíveis...


**AMORES IMPERFEITOS _(Skank)_**

_**Não precisa me lembrar  
Não vou fugir de nada  
Sinto muito se não fui feito o sonho seu**_

Não acredito que você deixou essa redação para escrever hoje! Você teve uma semana pra fazer! – dizia a garota, exasperada.

_-Tudo bem, tudo bem, Mione, mas o que CUSTA você deixar eu dar uma olhadinha na sua só pra tirar umas idéias?_ – respondia ele no mesmo tom.

_-O que custa? O que CUSTA? Eu vou lhe dizer o que custa, Rony!_ – esbravejou ela, - _EU tive o maior trabalhão para PESQUISAR sobre o assunto, para RESUMIR, ESCREVER e para ENTENDER o dever! E você quer simplesmente pegar a coisa toda pronta?_

_-Eu não quero pegar a coisa toda PRONTA, só quero tirar algumas IDÉIAS, você é surda ou o quê?_ – berrou ele de volta.

Se eu sou SURDA, você é um PREGUIÇOSO DESLEIXADO!

_-E você uma SABE-TUDO que acha que sempre é a dona da verdade!_

_-Prefiro ser assim do que ser uma irresponsável que foge das próprias obrigações!_ – gritou a garota em tom conclusivo e batendo os pés subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino.

"_Droga de vida! Por que é que você tem que ser tão chata, Hermione?" – _pensava o garoto, emburrado – _"Afinal o que foi que eu fiz dessa vez? Era só uma lição..."_

_-Vocês dois nunca vão dar um tempo com isso?_ – disse a voz de Harry, interrompendo sua linha de raciocínio.

_-Foi culpa dela, Harry, você viu!_ – defendeu-se o garoto.

Ah, não me interessa, vocês levam as coisas longe demais!"

_-A culpa não é minha se ela acha que todos têm que ser como ela!_ – concluiu ele, guardando suas coisas e subindo para o dormitório também.

"Sinto muito, Hermione, mas não sou e nem nunca vou ser do jeito que você quer que eu seja..."

_**Mas sempre fica alguma coisa  
Alguma roupa pra buscar  
Eu posso afastar a mesa  
Quando você precisar**_

Rony chegou ao dormitório profundamente irritado. Se jogou na cama sem ao menos se trocar e fechou as cortinas com força. Aquela garota conseguia tirá-lo do sério. Ela fazia seu sangue ferver em suas veias e seu coração bater como se precisasse desesperadamente arrebentar com seu peito.

Ele sentia-se ligeiramente doente. Nunca em 16 anos de sua miserável vida tinha experimentado algo assim. Quer dizer, quase nunca. Essa era quase a mesma sensação que ele provara na noite depois do maldito Baile de Inverno do quarto ano.

"_PREGUIÇOSO DESLEIXADO... VOCÊ É UM PREGUIÇOSO DESLEIXADO!"_ – as palavras ecoavam em sua mente. O garoto rolou na cama e colocou o travesseiro na cabeça como se com esse gesto ele conseguisse silenciar o seu cérebro.

_-Me deixe em paz, me deixe em paz!" – _murmurou irritado, ainda lutando com seus lençóis.

Agora parecia que sua cabeça tinha entrado em protesto: além de frases soltas ele também começou a distinguir imagens disformes rodando em sua frente: Hermione dançando com Krum no Baile de Inverno, Hermione lhe berrando que da próxima vez não lhe usasse como último recurso, Hermione lhe beijando a bochecha antes do jogo de quadribol...

"_Caraca, está ficando pior! Pára com isso!" – _pensava ele, banhado de suor.

Mas parece que quanto mais ele implorava para que sua mente parasse, mais ela queria torturá-lo. Sem agüentar a situação ele se ergueu num pulo, afastou as cortinas e caminhou rapidamente pelo quarto que agora estava mergulhado em total escuridão. Abriu a porta e desceu as escadas para a sala comunal.

Um fogo tímido ainda ardia na lareira. Suspirando, Rony se atirou na poltrona em frente. Era uma noite particularmente fria de inverno mas estranhamente o garoto ainda suava. Se acalmando um pouco, pôde reparar que os livros de Hermione ainda jaziam sobre a mesinha e o cachecol vermelho e dourado da garota se encontrava caído ao chão. Mas mais uma vez na noite sua linha de pensamento foi quebrada.

"_Ah, não! Está voltando...! A loucura está voltando!... Por que agora estou sentindo esse maldito perfume?"_ – pensou o garoto inconformado no mesmo momento que um perfume adocicado e "diferente" que ele conhecia tão bem invadiu suas narinas.

Ele conhecia o perfume muito bem, é isso sim. Como não conheceria se afinal foi ele quem o escolheu? Tudo bem que foi no natal passado e fazia quase um ano, mas desde aquele dia ele passara a sentir aquele aroma todos os dias vindo _dela. _Rony sabia que aquele seria o cheirinho de Hermione mesmo antes dele de fato se tornar.

_-O que é que você está fazendo aqui?_

"_Pronto! Chegou ao último estágio, agora estou OUVINDO a voz dela! Me internem no St. Mungus!" – _sua mente gritou antes dele virar-se e encarar uma Hermione de verdade e de pijamas, muito corada, o fitando.

_-Por que não está dormindo?_ – perguntou ela novamente e ele pôde perceber que sua voz ainda mantinha alguns resquícios da rispidez de horas antes.

_-Idem às duas perguntas. – _respondeu ele.

Hermione encolheu os ombros.

_-Eu só vim buscar minhas coisas que ficaram aqui._

Ela se abaixou e o ruivo mirava concentrado o trabalho que ela fazia para tentar desvencilhar a ponta do seu cachecol de debaixo de um dos pés da mesinha. Mas o peso dos livros se juntava ao próprio peso da mesa e Hermione não conseguia erguê-la.

_-Droga!_ – ele a ouviu praguejar baixinho.

Num impulso desenfreado, Rony levantou-se da poltrona e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela. Hermione o olhou assustada quando o joelho do garoto esbarrou de leve em sua mão. Ele corou.

_-Deixe que eu faço isso._ – disse ele numa voz estranhamente rouca. Ficou de pé e ergueu a mesinha com facilidade enquanto a menina retirava seu cachecol.

_-Obrigada. – _disse ela sem encará-lo.

_-Não foi nada... Afinal parece que eu não sou totalmente inútil, então._ – ele respondeu.

Hermione deu um suspiro audível e finalmente o encarou:

_-Ninguém nunca disse que você é._

Seus olhares se examinaram por um segundo e nesse breve instante o vento pareceu ter parado de soprar lá fora. As corujas que piavam distante pareceram ter se calado. Tudo parecia ter parado, com exceção do fogo. Não o da lareira, mas o que ardia no olhar de cada um.

_-B-boa noite. – _disse uma Hermione totalmente encabulada. E com o braço carregado de livros e seu cachecol já enrolado no pescoço, a menina voltou a subir as escadas.

_**Sei que amores imperfeitos  
São as flores da estação**_

Rony escorregou seu corpo de volta à poltrona. Estava queimando em febre, isso era certo. De outra forma, o que poderia explicar esse calor todo que ele estava sentindo? Afinal, era só um cachecol. Um cachecol e uma mesa levantada. Não! Um cachecol, uma mesa levantada e Hermione. Nada mais... Nada mais a não ser... aqueles olhos.

Um cachecol, uma mesa levantada, Hermione e aqueles olhos que o queimaram por um segundo.

Por que coisas tão banais o afetaram tanto? Rony não chegava à uma resposta para isso. Ergueu-se lentamente e caminhou até à janela, encostando o rosto no vidro embaçado. Os jardins de Hogwarts estavam em total escuridão, mas a neve podia ser distinguida claramente, pois eram muito _opostos_. O negro da noite e o branco da neve. Tão diferentes mas que se completavam tão bem. Como duas partes de um mesmo todo, se encaixando em perfeita sintonia. Como o céu e a Terra. Como ele e Hermione.

E então, num clarão em sua mente, Rony pôde entender. Não importava se ele era todo errado e Hermione a mais certinha das garotas. Eles podiam ser imperfeitos, nada impedia isso. Pois se só os perfeitos se encaixassem, todas as peças de um quebra-cabeça deveriam ser iguais.

_**Eu não quero ver você  
Passar a noite em claro  
Sinto muito se não fui seu mais raro amor**_

Então era isso, não era? Ele gostava de Hermione. Não gostar de amigo, mas gostar daquele OUTRO JEITO, se é que você me entende.

"_Mas como é que vou OLHAR para ela agora que descobri isso? Impossível!... Simplesmente IMPOSSÍVEL!"_ – pensava ele, a cabeça fervilhando de novas dúvidas. – _"Ela é minha amiga, AMIGA! Rony Weasley, entenda isso!"_

Enquanto pensava, seus pés o fazia dar voltas e mais voltas pela sala comunal. Olhava desolado para todas as direções, como se fosse encontrar uma resposta na cortina vermelha e dourada que cobria uma das janelas ou num velho pufe roxo que ficava do outro lado.

Seus olhos caíram na escada do dormitório masculino e seu corpo quase o implorou para que ele subisse e se deixasse descansar. Mas logo, sua mente e seu próprio coração gritaram em protesto: ele nunca conseguiria dormir. Não hoje. Não com o medo que estava sentindo de ver Hermione quando amanhecesse. Não com aquela vozinha irritante na cabeça lhe dizendo que ele não servia para ela. Lhe gritando que ele não era sequer bom o suficiente para ser amado por ninguém, quanto mais por Hermione Granger.

_**E quando o dia terminar  
E quando o sol se inclinar  
Eu posso por uma toalha  
E te servir o jantar**_

Esse era o seu destino: ser apenas AMIGO dela.

O amigo bobalhão que ficaria admirado toda a vez que ela mostrasse sua inteligência fora do normal.

O amigo preocupado que a defenderia até da família inteira de Aragogue se fosse preciso.

O amigo palhaço que a faria rir em um momento difícil só pelo prazer de contemplar os olhos dela se apertando durante o sorriso.

"_E quem sabe um dia, quando ela conseguir libertar os elfos domésticos, for muito rica e não ter ninguém para servi-la, eu até possa trabalhar na casa dela como um criado e preparar-lhe o jantar." – _pensou num momento de total devaneio. Sua "febre" ainda o atacando e seu peito doendo tanto que ele pensara que talvez alguém tivesse o atacado com um _Cruciatus_.

_**Sei que amores imperfeitos  
São as flores da estação**_

Hermione se encontrava sentada em sua cama. O sono que sentia alguns minutos antes tinha ido embora definitivamente e de repente ela se sentia muito acordada. O que fora aquilo lá embaixo? Por que ela estava com a mão esquerda formigando até agora? Aquilo era só um joelho. Um estúpido joelho!

Desde o seu terceiro ano, a garota já tinha assumido a si mesma que gostava de Rony. Da mesma forma que assumira que isso nunca iria adiante já que seria algo impossível de dar certo. Esse seria um dos segredos que ela levaria para o túmulo.

Com esses pensamentos passando todos como um flash em sua mente, Hermione sentiu sua cabeça latejar. Tentou então espantá-los com algum tipo de distração. Olhou ao redor. Suas companheiras de quarto dormiam profundamente. Riu um pouco de Lilá, que roncava com a boca aberta, mas isso não foi forte o suficiente para prender sua atenção. Resolveu então se levantar. O frio que fazia era cortante, mas a garota se sentia sufocada e precisava de um pouco de ar. Seguiu então para a janela e a abriu um espaço suficiente que desse para ela sentir o vento entrar. A brisa era gelada, mas extremamente agradável, o que fez com que a garota colocasse toda a cabeça para fora. As paredes da torre da Grifinória também estavam cobertas de neve e reparando nisso, Hermione viu algo que chamou sua atenção: por cima da neve na parede próxima à janela, brotavam alguns musgos. E no meio desses musgos, uma florzinha minúscula despontava. Era muito pequena, do tamanho da ponta do seu dedo indicador e a garota não entendia como a tinha enxergado.

"_Tão pequena... mas tão bonita... e também deve ser muito forte já que nasceu em meio a tanta neve..."_

Então, observando a minúscula flor, Hermione também entendeu: Nada é realmente impossível. E aquela florzinha nascida em pleno inverno, fora de sua estação, era a prova maior disso.

Às vezes o que se pensa ser imperfeito pode se tornar o maior símbolo de perfeição.

_**Mentira se eu disser  
Que não penso mais em você  
**_

Desde o quarto ano, com todos os acontecimentos do Baile de Inverno, Hermione tinha um objetivo: esquecer Rony. Tudo por puro medo de sofrer. Mas quando a pessoa deixa de fazer algo por medo da ferida que isso pode abrir pode estar renunciando às melhores experiências de sua vida.

Agora ela via o quanto errara. Uma lágrima abriu uma trilha solitária em seu rosto. Ela estaria sendo uma hipócrita se dissesse que não pensava em Rony. Que não sonhava com aquele olhar e aquele sorriso. Que não guardava sua face no canto mais profundo e mais especial de seu coração.

_**E quantas páginas o amor já mereceu  
Os filósofos não dizem nada  
Que eu não possa dizer  
Quantos versos sobre nós eu já guardei**_

Pensando em tudo isso, a garota notou que todas as respostas para suas perguntas sempre estiveram com ela, encravadas em sua alma. Nada teria adiantado procurar em cada um daqueles livros grossos que ela sempre carregava ou pesquisar por toda a biblioteca. A menina, em sua vida, já lera incontáveis livros e nesses também incluíam diversos romances. Mas há uma diferença muito grande entre ler sobre o amor e senti-lo dentro de si.

Todos aqueles escritores poderiam contar coisas maravilhosas, histórias magníficas sobre casais apaixonados, mas ninguém nunca poderia expressar num papel como é o _sentir, o amar._ Nunca ninguém poderia descrever o quanto o coração bate dolorido quando se ama. O quanto o sorriso de alguém passa a ser mais mágico do que qualquer feitiço existente nessa dimensão e nas outras.

_**Deixa a luz daquela sala acesa  
E me peça pra voltar**_

Hermione "acordou" do seu transe e fechou a janela. Talvez ainda tivesse jeito de consertar as coisas...

Com um sorriso travesso, ela andou até a porta do dormitório e a abriu devagar. Caminhou lentamente até à escada e olhou para baixo. Ainda havia vestígios de luz na sala comunal. Hesitou por um momento, mas se não fosse agora, não seria nunca. Desceu-a.

Rony pensara tanto em tudo o que aconteceu que a vontade do seu corpo acabou vencendo a do seu cérebro: dormiu ali mesmo na poltrona, em frente à lareira.

Estava sonhando. No seu sonho Hermione lhe sorria e lhe olhava DAQUELE jeito. Parecia tão real que ele podia novamente sentir o seu perfume...

_-Então você ainda está aqui... – _disse ela.

_-Sim, estou. – _respondeu.

_-E fazendo o quê?_

_-Como fazendo o quê? Eu é que lhe pergunto... VOCÊ é que está no MEU sonho..._ – falou ele como se isso fosse mais que óbvio.

Ela arregalou os olhos em surpresa mas depois voltou a sorrir, de um jeito suave.

_-Então estou no seu sonho, não é?_

Mas aquilo estava real DEMAIS. O cheiro dela entrava forte em suas narinas. Aos poucos, Rony foi percebendo que não estava sonhando. Hermione estava mesmo ali, de volta, na sala comunal vazia, lhe sorrindo. Foi com choque que ele constatou o que tinha acabado de lhe falar. Para seu desespero, ele tinha acabado de confessar que sonhara com ela.

_-Estou no seu sonho, Rony?_ – a garota repetiu a pergunta.

Ele não sabia o que dizer. Abriu a boca mas nenhum som dotado de sentido saiu dela. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos, nervoso e para não fazer ainda mais o papel de idiota, apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

_-E você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe? – _perguntou ela, sorrindo ainda mais.

_-Não... – _ele murmurou roucamente.

Hermione chegou mais perto e se sentou no chão, em frente a ele.

_-Isso significa Rony, que eu... ou você... podemos fazer o que quisermos... Os sonhos não têm limites._

Foi a vez de Rony arregalar os olhos em surpresa. Ele DEVERIA estar mesmo sonhando. Hermione não diria aquilo! Definitivamente! Deliberadamente não diria!...

Diria?

O garoto estremeceu quando sentiu a mão delicada de Hermione tocar o seu rosto. Não sabia se era um sonho ou realidade e na verdade nem estava mais se importando com isso. Só o que sabia é que o toque dela era maravilhoso e que depois de o sentir uma vez, nunca mais poderia viver sem ele.

_-Espera um pouco, Mione._ – disse ele.

Hermione pareceu chocada e ligeiramente magoada. Tirou a mão do rosto sardento do ruivo e fitou o chão. Mas logo em seguida perdeu-se em arrepios ao sentir duas mãos segurarem firmemente o seu próprio rosto e o levantar delicadamente.

Rony a olhava DAQUELE jeito. E novamente os olhares dos dois se encontraram. Se perderam. Se acharam.

_-Esse é o MEU sonho, lembra? Então EU é que vou fazer isso... – _Rony sussurrou numa voz tão doce que a deixava embriagada.

Nada mais foi preciso dizer. Há certos momentos em que as palavras são totalmente dispensáveis e esse era um desses momentos. Rony acariciava o rosto da garota de leve com seu polegar. Hermione tocou os cabelos do garoto com uma expressão de êxtase. Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente os dois estavam se descobrindo...

Rony puxou o rosto dela devagar em direção ao seu. Quando enfim os lábios se tocaram, um turbilhão de emoções estourou no coração de cada um. Eram diferentes, opostos, imperfeitos... Mas aquele momento foi o mais sublime que já tinham experimentado. As bocas se buscavam, se descobriam, se completavam. Como as peças de quebra-cabeça que nunca podem ser iguais ou não se encaixarão. Ambos se sentiam fortes, invencíveis, completos. Como a florzinha minúscula que nasceu em meio à tanta neve. E aquela noite, foi a primeira de muitas outras que também presenciariam essas sensações. Os dois se descobriram. Se beijaram. E passaram a noite toda abraçados, falando sobre sonhos, escuridão, neve e florzinhas minúsculas que nascem perto das janelas...

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **_Olá! Bom, já que vocês tiveram paciência de chegar até o final, que tal deixarem um comentário? As opiniões de vocês e as críticas serão mais que bem vindas... Essa foi minha segunda songfic. Se puderem, também leiam minhas outras histórias, ok?_

_Beijos!_


End file.
